eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Order of Rime Timeline
If you do not appear to be able to receive and start any of the following quests, you do not have enough faction with The Order of Rime. To increase your faction, do the repeatable Order of Rime faction quests in Fens of Nathsar and in Jarsath Wastes. Kylong Plains These quests are an '''optional' lead-in to the beginning of the Timeline in Fens. You can skip these quests, if you prefer, and begin with the ones starting in Fens of Nathsar.'' Kilur Beardback #Nosy Invaders (68) - Completing this opens up Mosi's quest line #Steel Scavenging (70) #Connect the Dots (71) #Beardback's Hit List (71) - (repeatable) Beth Littlefort #Steal Them back! (70) - Requires completing Nosy Invaders from Kilur Beardback. #Break the Ice (71) #Chilled to the Bones (72) - (repeatable) Mosi Panthira #One Man's Garbage... (70) - Requires completing Nosy Invaders from Kilur Beardback. #Papers Please (71) #Warn the Rilissians (72) - Requires completing Beardback's Hit List and Chilled to the Bones once. Fens of Nathsar These quests are required to begin gaining faction with the Order Revliss Dru'shyv #Scout Free Swamp (71) #Seek and Destroy (72) #Clothes Off Their Backs (72) - continues with Sliza Xarezia in Riliss Sliza Xarezia #Tender on the Outside (73) #Proctor Visit (73) #Infiltration System (73) - reward Mount and Rime Illusion The Sheet (Fens of Nathsar) Rantiri Skelbre #Elemental Task (73) #Enter the Jungle (73) - (the time line splits at this point and you can do repeatables in either Fens or the Jungle until you get 14,000 faction) #Ahead of the Game (75) - (after you have +14,000 faction with The Order of Rime) #Report to the Proctor (75) #Daze of Winter (75) - (You must have +25000 faction with The Order of Rime (having -15000 and also wearing the illusion will work) in order to receive this quest) #Supply Run Overthere (78) - (You will be able to get the next quest Regimental Destruction in Jarsath Wastes Repeatable Quests Requires completing the quest Infiltration System to start the repeatable quests. Faction requirements include wearing the Rime illusion. *A Pincher's Venom (75) - (repeatable; not available at -8200 faction, likely needs -5000) *A Spitter's Venom (75) - (repeatable, replaces A Pincher's Venom at +17,800 faction, also requires finishing the quest Report to the Proctor) *Filling a Bone Box (74) - (repeatable; not available at -8200 faction, likely needs -5000) *Re-filling a Bone Box (75) - (repeatable, replaces Filling a Bone Box at +17,800 faction, also requires finishing the quest Report to the Proctor) *Weapon Racket (75) - (repeatable, at +17,800 faction) Kunzar Jungle near Murkdweller's River Kellaen Mednevn #Stockpiling Stone Mucus (73) #Task of the Rider (75) Kyena the Eastern Lord #A Pointy Delivery (75) #Quatcha Interference - (after you have +26,000 faction with The Order of Rime) Repeatable Quests Requires completing the quest Stockpiling Stone Mucus to start the repeatable quests. #Set of Bone Plates (74) - (repeatable; available at -4600 faction) #Leather Bound (76) - (repeatable; replaces Set of Bone Plates after completing it at least once, reaching +3800 faction, and completing Task of the Rider) #Putting Them in One Basket - (repeatable; available at 3800 faction) #Fishing for Faction (74) - (repeatable; available at -4600 faction) #More Fish for the Stew (76) - (repeatable; replaces Fishing for Faction after completing it at least once, reaching +3800 faction, and completing Task of the Rider) Jarsath Wastes Requires at least +25,000 faction with The Order of Rime Tuuak Eiylorn #Regimental Destruction (79) #Yha-lei Down and Die (79) #Of Rime and Reason (80) This quest will not be offered until you have finished Egging Them On. Storn Yeldree #Arise My Battlers, Arise! (80) #Egging Them On (80) Delreri Feldrek #Athenaeum Update (81) (16,600 natural faction with the Order of Rime to get the quest) #Enter the Athenaeum! (83) - (Heroic) (30,000 natural faction with the Order of Rime to get the quest) Repeatable Quests Pylemea Stoerki *Fresh Catch (80) - (repeatable, with -4,000 faction (without Order of Rime illusion), also requires completing the quest Regimental Destruction) *What a Chum (80) - (repeatable, with -4,000 faction (without Order of Rime illusion), also requires completing the quest Regimental Destruction) *Poison Run (80) - (repeatable, after +3,200 faction) *Red Leather (81) - (repeatable, after +3,200 faction) *Hot Crystalline (81) - (repeatable, after +3,200 faction)